Dear John
by nestyuu
Summary: Sherlock sends John letters to help him cope with his death and start his life again. (Influenced a lot by P.S I Love You) Any reviews will be gladly accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Dear John,

Don't be surprised, Mycroft would never write you a letter. If he wanted to talk to you, you would have been kidnapped to a rather secluded place as normal. Of course, I figured, that you'll be much more surprised that I wrote you a letter instead.

Well, It should have already been a week since my death. I made sure to time it properly but you can't always trust the post offices.

How are you faring? Badly I suppose. Do try to stomach some food for Mrs Hudson or me.

Do not blame yourself for my death for it is my choice alone. Expect more letters but not regularly, this is just something to help you move on with your life. Now, go have a chat with our landlady and you'll hear from me soon enough.

- SH


	2. Chapter 2

My Blogger,

Save yourself many bruises and clear my experiments that are all over the flat, including those on the tables, the windowsill and especially my bedroom. I know some are already starting to turn mouldy.

Do remember, you are a doctor and hence, may wish to purchase a few more suits for your work with the money I have received from my last cases. Might need to buy more jumpers for I have used a few.

Your job is tiring, and boring as I must add, so you do need more rest. I hope your nightmares don't visit you today or any other days after this. Have a good night sleep.

P.S Don't sleep on the couch like I used to do.


	3. Chapter 3

John,

Go have a drink with Lestrade, if you haven't recently. He probably won't be of much comfort but he's one of he best you have now.

Don't get too drunk, I'm not there to give you pills anymore, on the rare occasions when I actually do get some for you.

You might even want to have a nice chat with a girl, you never know what will happen. There's no one to stop you now.

P.S. Don't bring her into 221B


	4. Chapter 4

To John,

My black coat is for you. I have noticed your fondness of it despite accusing me of lifting up my collars to "act cool" in a sense. I doubt Mycroft would insist on taking it with him but if he does, show him this.

The rest of my belongings, I would assume, have been cleared into boxes and/or out of the flat. You may wish to move into my room for there's no need for extra stairs, will be easier on your leg.

Well then, it's time for you to move on and away from adrenaline filled days.

SH


	5. Chapter 5

Hello John.

I hope things have been going well with you, quite sure you won't be needing these letters anymore. Hence after this letter, there will be only two more.

Even after so long, I feel the need to tell you John, that even if we could turn back time, I would still have done the fall for all of you. "Alone is what protects me" was what I used to think but you have clearly shown me the opposite. And because I was a friend to you, I did what I could.

All I wanted to say was make sure you do everything you want to do, whenever you want to. I do not wish for you to regret any decision you have made for I have not regretted mine.

P.S. Avoid Mycroft's bugs.


	6. Chapter 6

To my best flatmate:

I appreciate you putting up with Mycroft. He actually does like you and thinks you're a good influence over me. Which proves to be the case. I suppose you'll be sitting on the couch now, where I used to do all my thinking. If you didn't know, I sometimes do watch you go about the kitchen as I lay on it. You didn't feel real to me at first.

Never did the thought come across my mind, to actually tolerate and live together with another human being. You looked like you belonged to the same world where the rest of humanity was while I lived in another. But you were closer than I thought. Do you remember the first thing you said to me while I verbally exposed your life in the back of a taxi? _("That was amazing.")_

John, you are amazing.

At first, I was rather surprised that you were appreciative of my deductions, even saying "Brilliant" aloud. Before long, I looked forward to those praises. You probably don't want to hear this but there were times I thought you, cute. Trying to make me eat, drink and sleep even though I never bothered to when I'm on cases. I have no idea why you would do this for me, we hardly knew each other then. Soon, life had changed, as I knew it.

Now it's changed again. I don't worry about you forgetting me, it's the life you had before I died that you keep forgetting. _"You don't remember, Sherlock, I was a soldier! I killed people!" _You told me that, while doing the headlock, remember?

P.S. Find that thing that makes you like nobody else, the thing that brought you to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear John Watson,

I don't have much time. I don't mean literally, you'll know why soon. Like I mentioned before, this is the last letter because there is only one thing left to tell you. It isn't to ask you to visit someone or go down memory lane, you know how I am with too much sentiment. This is to tell you how much you have influenced me.

You made me much more human by caring for me. I don't want to admit this but I miss it. If you can promise me anything, promise me that whenever you feel the need to, look at yourself through my eyes, as best as you can of course. I don't expect you to analyze yourself if that's what you are thinking. Don't roll your eyes at the paper John, it wouldn't react. I just want you to know, you're special.

I'm one chapter in your life as you are in mine but there will be more. So here it comes, the big one. I am going to grant you a wish, the last one you made that you thought impossible. Watch out for that signal, when life as you know it ends again.

P.S. I have faith in you, I will be waiting.

Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
